Our breathing was even
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: As usual, a Yaoi fic. Some ZoroLuffy action. Now, I don't own One Piece. But I will soooo own you after this story. Now read and review, please? Rated M for Mature.


Our breathing was even.

Rated NC-17

Dammit. God-fucking-DAMMIT! That Luffy's at it again. Walking around topless. How come he looks so scrawny, but when his shirts off he looks…so…tempting. I'd given up on women. Completely. A while ago, actually. Nami caused it. She's pretty and all, but come on. Can you say alligator? She's really annoying and bites your head off when hungry for excitement. Not paying attention as I lifted my weights I stared at Luffy. He was so admirable. Really, someone to look up to. Although, he was younger than me.

Actually, the entire male half of the crew was sexy. All but Chopper. That little reindeer didn't count. I spotted Robin staring at me and flinched. She'd caught me. Ah well. I bet she knew anyways. It wasn't visible through my attitude, but when no one was looking I was. Which is why I always got pissed off when that dumb cook never paid attention to the male half of the crew. That asshole has it coming. Luffy, on the other hand, treated us all equally.

I set my weights down and rolled my shoulders. I probably should have stopped a while ago. My muscles would be sore soon. I grabbed my shirt and wiped the sweat off of my chest, watching Luffy make fun of Sanji and Usopp laughing at him. I heard Sanji yell for lunch and walked towards the kitchen, slipping my shirt over my head. He stopped me before I entered the door. I blinked. "What the hell, ero-kokku?" I asked. He stared at me with disgust and I just wanted to slap him. "Go shower, you smell horrible…" He said. I crossed my arms, wanted to say something, but figured a shower sounded good. And so did Sanji's cooking.

I brushed past Luffy who shot through the door and shuddered slightly. Damn it. I opened the bathroom door and slammed it. Leaning on the door I stared at the wooden wall on the other side of me. I had a different pair of pants and shirt in my hand. A button up blue, and oddly designed shirt. Looked like teardrops. Whatever. I also had a pair of black shorts. It was comfortable and clean, and also something I never wore. I figured change was good. It was always good.

I turned on the water, jumping out of the shower and wincing slightly from the unexpected cold. I sighed and set on the warm water a little higher. I smiled as I hopped into the shower again and sighed again as the warm water hit my muscles and slipped off. It was so nice…I stared at my feet as the water hit my head and body all over. I raised the heat a bit and felt the temperature change and the shower become steamy.

I lifted my head and let my face get splashed by the water. I had to finish up quickly, but I truly didn't want to. This was too nice. I let my head lull and stared at the ground. A flash of topless Luffy ran through my mind and I felt a tingling sensation run through my body and straight to my groin. Not again. I mentally kicked myself for thinking of Luffy that way. He was the picture of innocence, and there was no chance I was willing to take that innocence away. But I wanted to. Oh, how I would love to. A throb at my groin warned me to stop thinking now or I would have to spend more time in the shower trying to get rid of a burden.

I scratched the dirt out of my hair, feeling that throb again I winced. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I finished up, not taking care of that burden I spoke about. The entire day these thoughts annoyed me, while working with my weights and cleaning my blades. Nothing left my mind.

Later that night I was truly tired, but I couldn't sleep. Luffy was on my mind and I wanted so bad to be around him. I glanced across the room right at his hammock. He was snoring loudly and I felt my own face heat up. He was so innocent, so unlike the other boys of the crew. Usopp didn't count. He had Kaya. As the sweat gleamed on Luffy's skin I gulped, his face glowed and I felt my arm twitch to reach over.

He turned over on his side, facing me. In my sitting position, grasping my blades, I tightened my grip on my knee. Damn. I glanced at my shirt which I threw onto the couch. Sanji was sleeping on it. I writhed to my feet, dropping my blades against the wall to run outside for some air. Every night since these feelings for Luffy I'd gotten so many urges. None for the ladies of the crew, never. I heaved a big sigh after reaching the deck then took a seat against the rail of the ship. I closed my eyes as I felt a throb between my legs, a picture of Luffy's gleaming sweaty face in my brain. I tugged at my Haramaki as these thoughts rushed through. My member throbbed again, strangled against my cotton pants. I opened my eyes as I felt something warm and slightly weightless on my lap.

I held a gasp to see it was Luffy. My body tingled and I reached up carefully to tap his shoulder. "You..alright?" I asked gruffly. Luffy nodded and nuzzled his head against my chest. He was panting slightly, so I pat his head. "Something wrong?" I asked. He squeezed my waist and I could feel his lips part on my chest. "You left…so I wanted to see if you were ok…." He said, so I smiled. I dropped my hands "Right…" I whispered and tapped the planks of wood under me nervously. He nuzzled against me, tightening his arms around my waist. I felt his breath on my chest and smiled, reaching up to pat his head. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped as Luffy kneed me in the groin. That felt, oddly, good.

Before Luffy could catch my eyes I moved them to stare at the sky, so dark. The moon was beautifully full, just like Luffy's face. I couldn't hold the urge to glance at him anymore. I caught his eyes and he moved his knee again and I strained a growl from my lips. I could tell he was teasing when he smirked and asked "Your hard aren't you?"

I gulped. Did I really need to answer? Wasn't it truly obvious? He rolled his knee around in a circle and watched my get tense. "Lu-Luffy. Cut that out." I ordered weakly. He chuckled normally and replaced his knee with his palm. I heard myself growl deeply. Able to see his sweet perverted smile even though my closed eyes. "Stop it…Luffy I-" And he cut me off with a low whisper of "Ussei…"

He nuzzled my chest and continued rubbing my length with his hands. As he clutched tightly with his other hand to my shoulder I felt my back arch and felt myself push him away. "Iie..Stop…" I said in monotone, yet my voice was still rough. As if I had a marshmallow rammed in my throat. He sat up in front of me, like a little puppy. I sat up too and blushed. He blushed too, so instead of words we were exchanging emotions. He giggled and I grunted, glancing at the mast beside him. I saw him pout out of the corner of my eyes, so I growled and got on all fours. As he tilted his head, I pounced. He wanted to play, so we'd play. I wrapped my arms around his small frame. As we tussled on the deck I couldn't help but laugh playfully. Sure I was hard, but this contact alone could make me come. And he was so much of a tease. He stopped us beside the railing, close to where we started.

He placed his lips to mine and we kept our eyes open, watching the fireworks within them. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and felt his hands placement on my chest. He soon pulled away, a whine escaping my tingling lips. I panted for unknown lost air and he smiled widely at me. My arousal throbbed angrily for attention and he brought his knee up higher to rub it, as if he knew what I was thinking. Or it was just really visible. He heard my growl and I began to feel something hard curl up at my stomach, somewhere around Luffy's torso. Joy.

He heard my snicker and I knew because of his widening eyes. He wouldn't speak, so I wanted to make him groan. He wanted on top, but that wasn't going to happen. I rolled us over and pressed his lithe body to the planks. My lip was bit because of the roughness of my erection to his. Even if he was younger, I didn't care. It was only by a year or two. Like I'd do the math. I needed him. It was obvious to see through the glistening in my dark eyes. He reached past my chest to tug at my ears and hair. I heard my earrings jingle and saw a smile cross his almost pale face.

"Zoro…I want you…" I heard him whisper so low. "I need you…" He said even stronger. It sounded so good coming from his lips. So perfect, so erotic. I didn't want to hurt him though, didn't want to make him bleed. Before I knew it he was reaching into his cotton pajama short pockets. The print was pirate teddy bears. How normal. Luffy-esque. Childish. He pulled out a small tube and placed it in my hand. I smiled. That little…he had planned this. I set the tube beside us and leaned down to unbutton Luffy's shirt with my teeth. It was those annoying button up PJ shirts. It came undone quickly, though.

I reached up and caressed his medium-short black hair. It was somewhat moist, sweaty. I kissed at his bare, tight, toned chest. He whimpered, and as that made me harder and harder, he moaned. What did I touch to cause this. I opened an eye and pulled away an inch or two. A dark, hardened nipple rose. Practically begging for attention. I pushed my lips to it and sucked on it, hearing that moan again. His moans fed me like a homeless man with a loaf of bread.

I moved to the next one and he surprised me by pulling his waistband below his thighs and stroking his own member. I pulled away quickly and watched him, his face full on pleasure. I trailed my hand from his pectoral and moved it to his groin, replacing his hand with mine. He bit his lip and I stroked a few times. I thumbed at his tip and watched his face contort in pure pleasure. I paid attention to how hot this was making me and let go of his dick. He sighed. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" He whined.

I blinked. "Hey, I need something too…" I said and smirked. He padded to a sitting position and shoved me over, tugging my pants below my knees in a quick pull and…well…I don't wear underwear. So he just started licking me. And...wow…it felt great. "Aahh…Luffy…" I groaned. "Watch the teeth…" I murmured under my heavy breathing. He began to suck at the head of my dick and I was enjoying every second his warm tongue caressed my length…his hand at my base. Playing with my balls. "Ahh...Can't…Take it..." I groaned and pulled his hair. He left my dick and leaned up to kiss me, my essence on his tongue. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, never wanting to let go.

My mind was racing. How was I going to do this. Was it going to hurt him? "Uhh…Luffy…" I whimpered and reached for the tube that Luffy had handed me earlier. I placed it in his hand and watched him open it with his thumb and felt him nip at my neck. He poured some of the liquid into his hand and began to rub my length with it. I arched my back and groaned. "F-Fuuuuccck…" I groaned.

A few…hours I think later. Felt like minutes though. The sun was rising, and I was holding Luffy close. He snored, and I just couldn't sleep. Wow, that's a first. But I did yawn, and once the sun hit my face, I noticed…that our breathing was even. I shut my eyes, hugged Luffy once more, and fell asleep.


End file.
